Trixie's Accident
by TamieH
Summary: A one-shot story about what might happen if Trixie had an accident. Set before the reveal and all that Pierce nonsense. Deckerstar what-if, just because I felt like writing it.


It was a beautiful California morning. Chloe Decker filled her lungs with fresh air and enjoyed the sound of her daughter playing on the lawn with the neighborhood kids. Such a morning would normally make her smile, but this morning her face was set in a frown, arms crossed over her chest as Lucifer destroyed her peace of mind.

They argued more and more often; mostly because he was pushing her for a more personal relationship.

Everything he did and said irritated Chloe.

This morning he appeared at her door, all smiles and asked her to accompany him to a party at Lux.

Chloe focused her attention on Trixie as she caught a ball and tossed it back to one of her friends. She waived at her Mom before running off again.

Chloe smiled at her daughter, but dragged her attention back to Lucifer in time to hear him ask, "So will you come?"

Chloe realized he was asking her out again. She replied vaguely, "Um, tonight might be difficult."

"Detective, I've asked you out three times this week and you always have an excuse. I'm beginning to think you are avoiding me."

"Lucifer, your club is full of beautiful people who all seem to want to get into your pants. I don't enjoy watching that."

Lucifer grinned, enjoying the banter. "I understand. But why watch when participation is so much more fun." He leered at her, "You know you are always welcome in my pants, Detective…"

Chloe blinked, knowing she was no match for his naughty mind. He was getting more and more impossible.

Out of patience, she turned to send him away. But the sound of tires screeching, kids screaming, and a sickening thud, made her jump back.

She turned to see a child lying near the sidewalk. It was a girl, a girl with dark hair.

Chloe started to run, her mind screaming, no, no, no. She knelt down next to Trixie, her fingers searching for a pulse. It was there, but weak.

Lucifer stood right behind her, already dialing 911. "There's been an accident. A child hit by a car. We need an ambulance fast." He rattled off the address.

Chloe kept her hand on Trixie's arm, talking to her unconscious child. "Mom's here, Monkey. I'm right here. Hang on baby."

Lucifer knelt next to Chloe, one arm across her shoulder. "The ambulance will be here soon." He studied Trixie's bloody face and noticed the large knot on the side of her head.

Chloe suddenly bent low over Trixie. "She's not breathing!"

She started CPR while Lucifer watched helplessly.

Chloe kept her attention on counting and breathing for her daughter, but she felt Lucifer tense up and get to his feet.

Lucifer slowly stood up, his face shocked and defiant. Azrael stood across the lawn looking directly at Trixie. She approached cautiously.

Lucifer loved his sister, but the closer she came, the more anger poured off him. He took a fighting stance against the Angel of Death.

"Sister, you can't take this child."

Azrael regarded Lucifer sadly. "Lu, you know I don't want to, but…"

Lucifer cut her off, "I don't care about the rules. This is Chloe's child. She can't die now. I won't let her."

"Lu, be reasonable. If Trixie wants to stay, and if you pull her back, you will be claiming her. She'll be your child, but touched by Heaven. She'll make you bleed just like her mother."

Lucifer gave a small smile, "Yes, she's very like her Mother."

He stood up very straight; ready to make the deal. "Yes, I'll gladly accept being vulnerable to the child, too. No matter the outcome."

Chloe continued CPR while listening to Lucifer have a conversation with thin air. He had finally gone mad. Tears gathered in her eyes as she worked on her daughter.

Sirens sounded in the distance, but Lucifer kept talking, "Trixie come back."

Trixie's spirit stood between Lucifer and Azrael. She looked up at a bright beacon of light that called to her, and then she looked back at her Mom, breathing into the mouth of her lifeless body.

"Lucifer, it feels awful nice in that light," Trixie said as she took a step toward Azrael.

Lucifer raised both arms, hands extended, almost begging, "I know child, but your Mother needs you." His voice broke as he admitted, "I need you. Please come back."

Trixie turned to Azrael, "Will the light be there for me later if I go back now?"

Azrael stared at the child, noting the blue and gold colors in her aura. "Yes. Heaven will wait for you."

Trixie turned back to Lucifer with a huge grin, "Okay."

Chloe couldn't keep going. She settled next to her child as hope drained out of her. Then she felt Trixie jerk and take a deep breath. Her eyes fluttered open in confusion, "Mom?"

Chloe cried and smiled at the same time, "I'm here Monkey!

Lucifer dropped to his knees to gather the child into his arms, careful to avoid her obviously broken leg. Trixie wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered loudly, "I love you."

Chloe stared at her partner and her daughter, shocked at the swift change in their relationship. Or maybe the love had been there and she refused to see?

He lifted Trixie just as two men jumped out of the arriving ambulance with a gurney. He gently laid her down and stepped back. Trixie and Chloe were placed in the ambulance. Lucifer stepped forward to join them but was stopped by an attendee. "Only family can ride in the ambulance, Sir."

Lucifer's eyes flashed red, then immediately reverted to warm brown as Trixie piped up, "It's okay. He's my second Dad."

As the ambulance drove away, Azrael laughed and clapped her hands in delight. She stared into the distance and nodded, "I've still got time to see Ella." Then in a gust of wind, she was gone.

Later Chloe and Lucifer sat in the waiting area of the hospital while Trixie got x-rays. The mood between them was good because Trixie's wounds were much less severe than expected. The massive trauma to her head and the broken leg had miraculously become a slight bump and possible hairline fracture by the time the medics examined her. Chloe added this to the growing list of strange things that happened around Lucifer.

He sipped a coffee and asked, "Did you reach Detective Douche?"

Chloe shook her head at him, "Yes. I talked to Dan. He's about two hours away."

But Chloe let the subject drop, she had something else on her mind. She took Lucifer's hand in hers and asked, "Who were you talking to earlier while I was working on Trixie?"

Lucifer looked concerned, but as always told her the truth, "The Angel of Death."

Chloe's grip tightened on his hand, "The Angel of Death came for my daughter?"

"Yep. But I told her to shove off."

Chloe's mind and heart surrendered. She knew he wasn't lying and he wasn't insane. Life with Lucifer was different but real. No more avoiding the truth. No more ignoring the attraction. No more protecting herself from him. "Thank you," she said.

She tipped her head and kissed him. He kissed her back pulling her into his arms. When they broke apart, Lucifer kissed the tip of her nose.

"So you've accepted who I am? You must know how hard it will be for us to have a normal life."

She studied the man she loved, and placed her hand against his heart. "Hard is okay as long as we have this."

For one brief moment, Chloe saw all the love in the Universe shining in his eyes, but then he shrugged and grinned at her, "Speaking of hard…"

Chloe rolled her eyes, but slid into his arms to kiss him senseless.


End file.
